


Ich will dich ganz und gar - Erfüllung

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Ich will Dich ganz und gar-Erfüllung [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Ein absolut unerhörtes Ereignis wird zum Gerede der Schule...und Lucius bekommt mehr, als er erwartet hat...





	Ich will dich ganz und gar - Erfüllung

**Author's Note:**

> Die andere Fortsetzung zu "Ich will Dich ganz und gar"

Für einen Moment blinzelte Mondschein durch die Vorhänge und zeigte Lucius Sevs herbes, vor Wollust geprägtes Gesicht. Seine Augen wirkten pechschwarz vor Lust, seine Lippen blutig gebissen um sich nicht zu verraten. Lucius glaubte, nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben. Er wollte ihn ganz und gar besitzen… soweit hatte er es gar nicht treiben wollen. Am liebsten hätte er Severus hier und jetzt geliebt, sein Glied mit Genuss in ihn gerammt, sich in seine enge feuchte Tiefe versenkt, ungeachtet all der Zeugen im Schlafsaal seinen gerammt, sich in seine enge feuchte Tiefe versenkt.  
………………………..  
In diesem Moment war es um ihn geschehen. Er zog Severus zu sich heran. „Ich will dich“ flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Dann rollte er sich herum. Das Severus auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam. Er spreizte ihm die Beine auseinander. Mit beiden Händen strich er an den Oberschenkeln entlang, dann spreizte er ihm die Pobacken auseinander. Vorsichtig drang einer seiner Finger in Severus ein, der scharf die Luft einsog. Es war schmerzhaft, und doch…als Lucius den richtigen Punkt stimulierte, warf er den Kopf nach hinten und bog sich seiner Hand entgegen. Nach und nach drangen weitere Finger in ihn ein, er fühlte sich ausgefüllt und unglaublich erregt. Mit einer Hand hielt Lucius Severus Glied, drückte ihn nach unten, und liess die Finger der anderen Hand sein Inneres massieren. Severus bog und wand sich. Sein erregtes Stöhnen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken. Lucius zog seine Finger heraus und erntete einen Laut der Enttäuschung. Er lächelte. Dann plazierte er sein Glied an Severus Anus und schob sich langsam in ihn. Severus war unglaublich eng. Als es endlich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch eindrang schrie Severus leise auf. Mit einer Bewegung versenkte sich Lucius ganz in ihn, bis seine Hoden Severus Gesäss berührten. Ein Zucken lief durch ihn, das Gefühl war unglaublich gut. Völlig überreizt entrang sich ihm ein Stöhnen. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen, Severus stemmte sich ihm entgegen, im Bemühen jenes Gefühl auszukosten. Seine Lust übertönte den Schmerz bei weitem.  
Nach und nach erhöhte Lucius die Frequenz, immer und immer wieder stiess er tief in Severus, der sich ihm entgegenreckte, Seine schlanken Beine über Lucius Schultern ihm, vollen Zugang gewährend. Severus hatte sich noch nie so gefüllt, erregt, vollständig gefüllt. Sein schlanker Körper bog sich durch vor Wollust. Er sah Sterne, vergass alles um sich herum, vergass auch völlig seine lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ihnen beiden lief der Schweiss als sie sich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt bewegten. 

Um sie herum waren längst alle Zimmerkameraden wach geworden. Die Geräusche aus dem einen mit Vorhängen verhängten Bett waren inzwischen unmöglich zu ignorieren. Der eine Schrei, danach das wiederholte Stöhnen und das wackelnde Bett. Sie warfen sich betretene Blicke zu. Dann flitzte einer los, sein Gesicht hochrot weil es ihm so unangenehm war…

Der Schüler ging zu Slughorn, dem Hausleiter, der regelrecht grün anlief. „Ich …ich…gehen wir zu Mc.Gonagall“. Schneller als man ihn je gesehen hatte, suchten sie Minerva auf in ihrem Quartier. Einige wenige Worte genügten, sie über die Situation aufzuklären. Sie warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und alle drei gingen schnellen Schrittes zum Schlafraum.  
Ein letzter Stoss, ein zweistimmiger Schrei und Lucius ergoss sich zuckend in Severus. Er glaubte noch nie so hart gekommen zu sein. Noch in ihm, blieb er auf ihm liegen. Beide rangen nach Luft. Severus fühlte sich ermattet, völlig befriedigt und beschützt unter Lucius Gewicht. Er war so eins mit sich und seinem Körper wie nie zuvor.

Im nächsten Moment stürmten die Professoren in den Schlafraum. Slughorn wirkte immer noch als sei ihm gleich übel. Minerva musterte ihn missbilligend. „Horace, ich muss doch sehr bitten!! Das ist dein Schüler…mindestens der eine.“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute betreten. „Alle Schüler verlassen bitte JETZT den Raum!“ Sie wusste genau, sie würden vor der Tür warten, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Doch die zu erwartende Szene war nicht für ihre Augen geeignet. Mit einem Ruck zog sie einen der Vorhänge auf. Lucius lag nackt immer noch auf und in Severus, der unter ihm lag, seine schlanken Beine um Lucius geschlungen. Beider blonde und schwarze Haare flossen zu einem auf dem Bett zusammen. Beide glänzten vor Schweiss. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie endlich öffnete wirkte er entrückt. Mit einem Griff zog Minerva die herunterhängende Bettdecke über sie beide. Lucius war zu einem gutaussehenden Mann geworden, doch ein bisschen Anstand…nun ja. „Mr.MALFOY! Ich muss doch sagen, ich bin SEHR von Ihrem Verhalten entsetzt!!! Und das als Prefekt….. Das gilt natürlich auch für sie, Mr. Snape! Doch Mr.Malfoy, sie sollten nun wirklich wissen, das dies in Hogwarts streng verboten ist, und der….Verkehr…mit Minderjährigen prinzipiell strafbar ist.“ Lucius hob den Kopf. Er lächelte müde. Ein paar Strafzahlungen würden das Problem richten, dachte er. „Unter Zwang strafbar, Professor. Es war im beiderseitigen Einvernehmen.“ Minerva holte tief Luft. „Das werden wir erst noch herausfinden, Mr.Malfoy. In jedem Fall wird es ernste Konsequenzen haben. Für sie Beide! Sie finden sich nachher direkt im Büro Dumbledores ein! Und Mr. Snape…ziehen sie sich an und folgen mir in die Krankenstation.“ Snape riss die Augen auf, als sei er soeben erst zu sich gekommen. „Aber….“ „KEIN Aber, Snape. Diesmal winden sie sich nicht heraus. Zum einen müssen wir die Beweislage sichern. Und feststellen, ob Mr.Malfoy…“ ein scharfer Blick traf ihn „sie nicht inwendig verletzt hat“ Lucius lief puterrot an. Slughorn wählte diesen Moment aus dem Raum zu eilen. Ihm war als müsse er sich übergeben. „Das habe ich NICHT!!! Ich habe ihn doch nur geliebt. Ich wollte alles andere als zu Severus schaden“. „Dann hätten sie sich besser beherrschen sollen. Stehen sie jetzt beide auf und ziehen sie sich etwas an. Ich warte vor der Tür auf Mr. Snape.“

Widerwillig rutschte Lucius aus Severus heraus, löste sich von ihm. Wie er dort lag. Verschwitzt, seine schwarzen Haare wild im Gesicht hängend. Er gab Severus noch einen Kuss. „Du warst so wunderbar… Komm. Wir beide stehen das durch.“ Severus wirkte, als sei er gerade unsanft aus einem Traum geweckt worden.

Etwas später traf Minerva mit Severus bei Poppy in der Krankenstation ein. Severus liess den Kopf hängen, seine Haare bedeckten sein Gesicht. Doch Poppy nahm ihn sich gnadenlos vor. „Analverkehr, hm? Mit einem ausgewachsenen Mann? Mr. Snape, sie sind so schmal und schlank das ich sichergehen muss, das er sie nicht verletzt hat.“ Snape rührte sich unbehaglich. „Keine Widerrede! Sonst binde ich sie diesmal wirklich ans Bett.“ Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als er sich vor ihr wieder ausziehen musste. Er hasste es... und er war sich nur zu sehr bewusst wie er aussah. Zerbissene, geschwollene Lippen, Haare wirr, verschwitzt, ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest… „Was ist mit den blauen Flecken und Schlagspuren auf ihrem Rücken?“ „mein Vater“ murmelte Snape. „Hmpf. Legen sie sich aufs Bett, auf den Bauch und spreizen sie die Beine. Versuchen sie sich zu entspannen, sonst tut es weh. Aber was sag ich ihnen das…DAS wissen sie ja schon sehr gut“ bemerkte Poppy anzüglich. Snape errötete tief und tat wie geheissen, froh das man sein Gesicht dabei nicht sah. Er errötete tief als sie seine Tiefen untersuchte, einen Reinigungszauber anwandte und eine Heilsalbe auftrug. Anschliessend untersuchte sie auch sein Geschlechtsteil. Poppy machte sich Notizen. „Sie können sich nun hinlegen und zudecken. Die nächsten zwei Tage werden sie zur Überwachung hierbleiben. Ich konnte nur geringe Verletzungen feststellen. Und reichlich Nachweis für erfolgreich vollzogenen Analverkehr.“ Poppy verzog das Gesicht. „War dies das erste Mal für Sie, Mr.Snape?“ „Ich…weiss nicht…“ Poppy runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde doch meinen, das man merkt, wenn man Geschlechtsverkehr hat?“ Snape zuckte hilflos die nackten Schultern und schwieg. „War Mr.Malfoy tatsächlich der einzige Mann, mit dem sie diese Nacht Analverkehr hatten?“ Snape errötete tief…fragte sie das wirklich? Poppy merkte wie demütigend er die Frage empfand. „Ich muss das fragen, Snape. Ansonsten müssten wir das Sperma untersuchen, wenn sie uns nicht alle Namen genannt haben.“ Snape hätte sich gern in Luft aufgelöst, hätte er gekonnt. „Nur…nur mit…ihm“ murmelte er leise und heiser.  
„Gleich bringe ich ihnen ein ordentliches Frühstück, was sie bitte auch essen! Auf ihren Rippen kann man ja Klavier spielen, junger Mann. Ein Wunder das Malfoy sie nicht zerquetscht hat.“ Severus verschwand nur zu gerne im Bett, die Decke hochgezogen bis unters Kinn. „Madame Pomfrey…?“ „Ja?“ „Können sie mir bitte sagen, wie unsere…unsere Strafe aussehen wird?“ „Machen sie sich darüber im Moment keine Gedanken. Das erfahren sie noch früh genug“ So wütend sie über den Vorfall war- besonders auf Lucius Malfoy- so empfand sie doch leises Bedauern für Snape, der im Leben schon immer einen schweren Stand gehabt hatte. Und das der arrogante reiche Lucius Malfoy sich in einen mageren, unansehnlichen armen Jungen wie Snape verliebt hatte… wer sollte das wohl glauben? Eher dachte sie er habe nur ein Ventil für seine Hormone gesucht. Poppy zog die Sichtschutzvorhänge um ihn zu, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Er würde noch genug Aufregung, sowie Spott und Hohn über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Das Ereignis war jetzt schon das Gerede der ganzen Schule. 

Poppys Antwort bezüglich der Bestrafung war alles andere als beruhigend… Hatte Lucius es darauf angelegt, das sie erwischt wurden? Innerlich schüttelte Severus den Gedanken ab. Nein. Ihr Verlangen hatte sie hinweggespült, daran glaubte er. Er selbst hatte kaum noch daran denken können, das sie nicht allein waren, als sie, nun, ab dem Moment wo sie Sex gehabt hatten.

Inzwischen war Lucius in Dumbledores Büro angelangt. Dumbledore sass am Schreibtisch, während McGonagall wie ein Tiger vor dem Schreibtisch auf und abschritt. Slughorn war nicht anwesend. „Mr.Malfoy. Professor Slughorn sieht sich nicht in der Lage mit dieser Situation umzugehen und hat mich damit vertraut. Also: anhand von reichlich Zeugen und auch der nun vorliegenden Beweise aus der ärztlichen Untersuchung von Mr.Snape hatten sie Analverkehr mit ihm, einem Minderjährigen. Sie sagen sie haben ihn nicht dazu gezwungen?“ Lucius räusperte sich „Nein, habe ich nicht“. Er klang heiser aber klar. „Nun, das müssen wir noch von Snape selbst hören. Sie wissen das der Vorgang nicht nur auf Hogwarts sondern auch vor dem Gesetz strafbar ist?“ „Ja. Und als neues Familienoberhaupt der Familie Malfoy stehe ich für alle Geldstrafen die deswegen verhängt werden selbstverständlich gerade.“ Lucius richtete sich auf. Professor Mc.Gonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Geldstrafen…wird es nicht geben. Ganz offensichtlich unterschätzen sie die schwerwiegenden Folgen ihrer Tat und die daraus entstehende Verantwortung, die sie sich leichtfertig aufgeladen haben. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder eine lebenslange Haftstrafe für sie in Azkaban, und eine zehnjährige Haftstrafe in einer Therapieeinrichtung für Snape.“ Lucius schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Oder…..oder sie gehen eine Partnerschaft mit ihm ein. Diese ist wie eine Ehe zu betrachten. Sie ist nicht lösbar. Mr.Snape wird Anspruch auf ihr Vermögen haben. UND es wird als selbstverständlich betrachtet das sie miteinander Heim und Bett teilen.“ Lucius schluckte. Doch…was gab es da zu wählen?? Doch McGonagall war noch nicht fertig. „Diese zweite Option steht allerdings nur zur Verfügung, wenn Mr. Snape glaubhaft macht das sie ihn nicht gezwungen haben.“ „Aber warum…warum wird er bestraft?“ „Man geht davon aus das er mit schuld ist. Und darum in einer solchen etwaigen Partnerschaft besser aufgehoben ist. Oder in alternativ in einer geschlossenen Therapieeinrichtung.“ Mc.Gonagall musterte ihn. „Darf ich fragen, warum….naja, wie es dazu gekommen ist?“ Lucius schluckte. „Severus…er…naja. Er ist so allein. Ich dachte, jemand sollte sich um ihn kümmern. Und dann habe ich gemerkt, das…nun. Das er gar nicht weiss wie es ist, geliebt zu werden….und dann hat es mich überwältigt.“ Er schluckte nochmals. „Und dann wollte ich ihn. Ganz.“ Lucius errötete. Minerva Mc.Gonagall wandte sich ab, ein kleines Lächeln zu verbergen. Der arrogante Erbe verliebte sich tatsächlich in einen armen Aussenseiter? Fast konnte man das romantisch nennen, hätte Malfoy ihn nicht gleich in sein Bett genommen.

„Minerva, die Beweise sind klar. Malfoy hatte erfolgreich Analverkehr mit Snape. Ich konnte keine Verletzungen ausserhalb der Norm bei solch einem Verkehr feststellen. Es scheint, das er mit der gebotenen Vorsicht und- ähm- einiger Erfahrung vorgegangen ist. Nichts, was nicht in ein paar Tagen abgeheilt ist.“ „Und Snape?“ „Sprich mit ihm“ sagte Poppy.

Snape lag im Hospitalbett, die Decke bis zur Nase hochgezogen. So sehr er es hasste, hier im Hospital zu sein, sich anfassen lassen zu müssen- zumal so intim- nicht einmal selbst zur Toilette gehen zu dürfen. So sehr graute es ihm, da rauszugehen. Wo jeder schon wusste, das er mit Lucius im Bett gewesen war. Wo seine Zimmerkollegen vermutlich alles ausgeplaudert hatten, was sie gehört und gesehen hatten. Hätte Poppy ihn nicht wirklich gezwungen, hätte er nichts gegessen.  
Plötzlich ging der Sichtschutzvorhang zurück und Minerva Mc.Gonagall kam herein. „Mr.Snape. Wie geht es ihnen?“ Snape schnaubte. „Gut. Ausser das vermutlich alle Welt nun mehr über mich weiss als ich selbst“. Minerva seufzte. „Das ist der Preis für ihr Schäferstündchen, Severus. Oder eher- ein Teil davon“ Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich muss sie leider fragen, damit wir über ihre Bestrafung entscheiden können. Hat der Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihrem Einverständnis stattgefunden?“. Snape errötete merklich und er rutschte tiefer unter die Decke.  
„Hmpf…es ist nicht so das er gefragt hat…nicht in Worten…naja..aber ich…nun..ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen“. „Das ist keine Antwort. Und Snape- sie sollten gut über ihre Antwort nachdenken. Denn sie wird für sie beide entsprechende Konsequenzen haben! Also… Hat er sie gezwungen? Oder haben sie sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben? Es genossen?“ Selbst Minerva konnte ein Erröten nicht unterdrücken. „Ja….letzteres“ murmelte Severus gedämpft von der Decke. „Danke. Das musste ich leider wissen. Professor Dumbledore wird sie dann morgen in seinem Büro erwarten um ihnen ihre Strafe zu erklären.“

Als Lucius zum Essen in die Grosse Halle kam, summte diese vor Aufregung. Natürlich wusste Jeder was vorgefallen war. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Einige grinsten verständnisvoll, andere machten einen Bogen um ihn, als würde er sie jeden Moment überfallen. Natürlich war es ein Fest für die Rumtreiber, was Lucius besonders störte. James kam auf ihn zu „na, hast du es deinem Schosshündchen gut besorgt? Ein feiner Prefect bist du“ Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Er hatte Angst, die Beherrschung vollends zu verlieren.

Am Abend stand er wieder vor Dumbledore. „Mr.Snape hat übereinstimmend mit ihnen ausgesagt, das sie ihn nicht gezwungen haben. Immerhin. Darum dürfen sie nun entscheiden, welche Strafe sie akzeptieren.“ „Ich? Was ist mit Severus?“ „Die Entscheidung obliegt ihnen alleine. Er ist minderjährig. Noch eins…wenn sie eine Partnerschaft mit ihm eingehen, ist er der Verantwortung seiner Eltern ab sofort entzogen. Bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit sind sie sein Vormund“. „Darf ich….darf ich ihn vorher sehen? Mit ihm reden? Mit Severus?“. „Nein. Wenn wir ihnen beiden ihren Schwur abgenommen haben, haben sie dafür ein Leben lang Zeit.“

Als Severus am nächsten Tag in Dumbledores Büro trat, warteten schon Dumbledore, Mc.Gonagall und Lucius auf ihn. Vergeblich versuchte Severus sein Erröten hinter seinen Haaren zu verstecken. Professor Dumbledore trat vor. „Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape. Fasst Euch bitte an den Händen.“ Severus sah auf. Von ihm wurde ein Eid erwartet ohne das er etwas darüber wusste?? „JETZT“ sagte Dumbledore nachdrücklich. Severus Blick suchte Lucius, der ihm zunickte. „Tu es“ las er die stumme Bitte. Snape tat wie ihm geheissen war. Lucius Hände waren so gross… und sie waren kalt. „Mit diesem Eid seid ihr ab heute ein Leben lang aneinander gebunden. Was dem einen gehört, gehört auch dem anderen. Ihr werdet füreinander sorgen und Heim und Bett miteinander teilen. Bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit wird Lucius Malfoy die Vormundschaft für Severus Snape wahrnehmen“. Minerva schluckte. Es schien ihr mehr als fragwürdig das nach dieser Aktion beide quasi gezwungen waren, Sex zu haben….und Snape hatte nicht einmal die Wahl. „Verstehen sie mich recht, Mr.Malfoy. Ihre Partnerschaft erlaubt den Geschlechtsverkehr nicht nur- es ist eine Bedingung. Viermal die Woche als Mindestmass. Sollten sie dazu aus medizinischem Grund nicht in der Lage sein, müssen sie einen Heiler aufsuchen. Ach, und auch für SIE beide bleibt Sex in öffentlichen Räumen von Hogwarts tabu. Sie und Mr.Snape bekommen ab sofort bis zum Ende Seiner Schulzeit ein eigenes Zimmer hier. Damit sie ungestört…hm..nunja…Verkehr haben können. sie dürfen ihn jederzeit besuchen und hier nächtigen. Und er darf während der Schulzeit am Wochenende in Malfoy Manor sein, wenn sie das wünschen. Ach ja, die geplante Ehe mit Narcissa Black, bleibt davon unberührt. Ausgenommen die Tatsache, das Haus und Güter dann Ihnen allen zu gleichen Teilen gehören.“

Es war im Slytherin Geneinschaftsraum, der- ein seltenes Ereignis- ausser ihnen leer war, wo Lucius und Narcissa das erste Mal alleine waren nach dem Ereignis, über das ganz Hogwarts längst sprach. Lucius hatte einen Kloss im Hals und Narcissa sah ihm sein Unbehagen ob der Situation deutlich an. „Narcissa…ich…ähm. Ich wollte mich…“ Narcissa sah ihn nun aufmerksam an. Lucius verstummte. Er erwartete Ärger. Ihren Zorn, oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht Tränen. Narcissa verzog das Gesicht. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie fing an zu kichern und steigerte sich dann nach und nach in ein unbändiges Lachen. Lucius war völlig verunsichert. Was zur Hölle…? Er lief rot an. „Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was dich so amüsiert?“ fragte er völlig irritiert. Langsam beruhigte sich Narcissa und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ich kenne dich ja schon eine ganze Weile, und ich traue dir so einiges zu. Manches, wovon besser niemand weiss. Aber das DU dich so sehr vergisst, das du einen Minderjährigen beschläfst in einem vollbesetzten Schlafraum…also DAMIT….hätte auch ich nicht gerechnet“. Sie grinste. Lucius Gesicht und Ohren waren rot, so unangenehm war ihm die Situation. „Dir liegt wirklich viel an dem Jungen, nicht?“ Lucius schluckte hart und nickte. „Es gibt da noch etwas…“ wagte Lucius einzuwenden „was du vielleicht noch nicht weisst. Ausser der lebenslangen Partnerschaft sind wir verpflichtet, nicht nur das Heim, sondern auch unser Bett zu teilen…“ Narcissa lächelte. „Ich wollte ohnehin immer ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, mein Lieber. Deshalb können wir beide trotzdem Deinen Familienerben zeugen“ sie grinste schelmisch „wenn dein junger Liebhaber dich nicht zu sehr erschöpft“ sie ergriff seine Hand und Lucius fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Lucius eilte durch einen der langen Flure, den Kopf voll mit all dem Gerede als sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellte. Fast hätte er sie umgerannt, im letzten Moment blieb er stocksteif stehen. Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Sie war recht hübsch, Severus Jahrgang. Ihr Gesicht war gerade so rot vor Wut wie ihr rotes Haar. Entschlossen baute sie sich vor ihm auf. „Lucius Malfoy!! WAS hast DU mit meinem Freund Severus gemacht??“. Lucius seufzte müde. „Ich dachte, das weiss die ganze Schule längst, was ich gemacht habe.“ meinte er ironisch. „Oder wollen sie Details? Und…IHR Freund? Besten Wissens haben sie mit ihrem „Freund“ in letzter Zeit kaum ein Wort gewechselt, und wenn, dann um ihm zu sagen, was ihnen an ihm und an seinen Interessen missfällt.“ Lucius lachte sehr bitter. „Und SIE machen mir Vorwürfe, das ich ihm Zuneigung schenke, nach der er so sehr hungert? Ach, und falls sie das andeuten wollten: ich habe ihn NICHT gezwungen.“ Das war genau der Moment, in dem Severus sich entschloss, aus seinem Versteck zu kommen. Reiner Zufall das er das Zusammentreffen dieser beiden mitbekam. Lilys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie Severus erblickte. „Sev..“ Severus trat an Lucius heran, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Er hatte es vermieden mit Lily zu sprechen. Doch war es Zeit, Lucius zur Seite zu stehen. „Er sagt die Wahrheit, Lily“. Immer hatte er von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Lily geträumt, doch hatten sie sich nur immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Er war nicht so wie Lily ihn hatte haben wollen. Und nun war es ganz anders gekommen. „Lucius hat mich von Anfang an unterstützt. Und mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin.“ Anders als du, dachte er doch sprach es nicht aus. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast“ sagte sie dann kühl, von einem zum anderen blickend. „Ihr verdient einander“. Und sie rauschte davon. 

Als sie das erste Mal wieder zusammen in die Grosse Halle kamen, wurde es einen kurzen Moment schlagartig still. Alle starrten sie an. Dann setzten die Gespräche wieder ein, lauter als zuvor. Lucius fasste Severus um die Schultern. „Komm“. Er lächelte warm. Einzelne Gesprächsfetzen kamen an Severus Ohr. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, das er errötete. „…und, wars gut…“ „gestöhnt hat er wie ein Weib“ „Sex mit Kindern“ „gibt’s eine Warteliste..?“. Lucius warf einen drohenden Blick in die Runde und steuerte Severus bis an den Tisch. Die Rumtreiber standen alle „Na, Snivellus. Machst du jetzt für jeden die Beine breit? Dürfen wir auch mal?“ rief James, begleitet von Sirius bellendem Lachen. Lucius drückte Severus auf die Bank. Um sie herum war es still. Die Slytherins wussten, das jede dumme Bemerkung üble Folgen haben würde. Plötzlich ein Rauschen von Federn, eine Eule landete vor Snape. Er sah kaum auf, wusste er doch was kam. Lucius nahm der Eule den Heuler ab. „SEVERUS SNAPE!! DU BIST EINE SCHANDE, SELBST FÜR EIN HALBBLUT!!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH SO ZUR HURE ZUR MACHEN! DER GÜRTEL WARTET AUF DICH!“ Der Heuler zerfiel zu Staub. Snape hätte gewünscht, das auch zu können. Lucius legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Shhhht. Es ist gut. Du musst nie wieder zurück“ Severus zitterte. Plötzlich stand er auf und rannte aus der Halle, gefolgt von lautem Lachen. Auch Lucius liess alles liegen und eilte ihm nach.

„Albus, ich halte es für unerträglich, das dieser Malfoy einen Minderjährigen missbraucht, und dann noch die Vormundschaft erhält und eine Freikarte, ihn weiter zu beschlafen!!! Severus ist noch ein Kind. Kein Mann! Und was bitte soll den Jungen jetzt noch stoppen, ein Diener Voldemorts zu werden? Genau. Nichts und niemand!!! Das ist alles Horaces Schuld! Wenn er sich nicht immer nur um die priviligierten Schüler kümmern würde…aber der hat sich auch jetzt wieder elegant rausgezogen.“ Minerva rannte wutentbrannt hin und her, als sich die Bürotür öffnete. Darin stand ein Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen. Schwarzes kurzgeschnittenes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht, seine Nase war Snapes nicht unähnlich. In der Hand hielt er einen schweren, fleckigen Ledergürtel. Albus lächelte, ein Spur kühler als gewohnt. „Ah, Mr.Snape. Was können wir für sie tun? Unser Brief…“ Tobias Snape fiel ihm ins Wort „WO IST MEIN UNGERATENER HURENSOHN??? ICH SCHLAGE IHN WINDELWEICH!! MEINEN NAMEN SO IN DEN SCHMUTZ ZU ZIEHEN!!! DIE BEINE BREIT MACHEN FÜR EINEN MANN. UNFASSBAR!!!“ Minerva blickte entsetzt auf den Ledergürtel und dachte an Severus Rücken… Albus lächelte immer noch. „IHR Sohn ist nicht mehr unter ihrer Vormundschaft, Mr.Snape. Es geht ihm gut, das kann ich ihnen versichern. Falls er sie zu sehen wünscht, wird er SIE sicher kontaktieren.“ Tobias Snape stürmte zu Albus Schreibtisch und holte mit dem Gürtel aus. Plötzlich befreite sich der Gürtel aus seinem Griff und flatterte Taubengleich davon. Tobias sah fassungslos hinterher. Magie war ihm schon immer suspekt gewesen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Phoenix Fawkes, der exact diesen Moment wählte um in Flammen aufzugehen. In Albus Süssigkeiten quietschen und wimmelten die Zuckermäuse. Tobias Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte hinaus, den Gürtel zurücklassend. Albus und Minerva sahen sich an. Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hm. Ich vermute Schlimmer geht immer….“ Womöglich hatte es so sein sollen, das Snape dem Einfluss seines Vaters entzogen wurde. 

Lucius fand Severus in einer Ecke eines Säulenganges. Er hockte zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Der Mensch, den er aus ganzem Herzen liebte…und er setzte ihm all dem aus. Er hatte ihn doch nur lieben wollen. Seine Liebe erringen. Was konnte daran so falsch sein. Er kauerte sich neben Severus. „Lass sie lachen. Ihnen wird das Lachen noch vergehen. Wir beide zusammen werden dafür sorgen. Und der dunkle Lord wird uns helfen. Komm.“ Severus sah endlich auf. Widerstand und Stolz rührten sich in ihm. Er stand auf, strich sich seine alte, zu kurze Robe glatt. Plötzlich schien es Lucius, als sei Snape gewachsen. Nichts jungenhaftes war mehr an ihm. Er strahlte eine Macht aus, die fast unheimlich war. „Ja“. 

Wochen vergingen. Die Aufregung hatte sich gelegt, das Gerede zum grössten Teil auch. Es war schon merkwürdig gewesen wieviele sich über den Missbrauch eines Minderjährigen ereifert hatten, von denen davor kaum jemand mal etwas für Severus getan hätte, oder ein freundliches Wort mit ihm gewechselt….

Lucius hatte alle seine Prüfungen bestanden- sehr gut bestanden. Es beruhigte ihn sehr, das er Severus in den nächsten Jahren auch weiterhin hier besuchen konnte, sogar musste. Er würde ihn weiterhin nach Kräften unterstützen, und ihn auf seinen Dienst unter dem Dunklen Lord vorbereiten.

Es war Abend, der See lag still, glatt wie ein Spiegel. Lucius sass an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Zwischen seine Beine eingerahmt sass Severus, an ihn gelehnt. Lucius Wange zierte ein eindrucksvoller Schnitt, schon halb verheilt. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das du meinen Schutzzauber durchbrichst mit deinem kleinen Hokuspokusangriff“. Severus verzog sein Gesicht zu einem seltenen Lächeln „das habe ich gemerkt, Lucius. Tut es noch weh? Ich habe noch einen passenden Heiltrank, den du nehmen kannst“. „Nicht nötig“ murmelte Lucius. Die beiden nutzten die ruhigere Zeit am Ende des Schuljahres um Severus in (immer noch verbotenen) Duellen zu trainieren und interessante Bücher in der eingeschränkten Sektion aufzuspüren. Und natürlich auch, sich ausgiebig zu lieben. Es war gut, das ihr persönlicher Schlafraum über einen Zauber verfügte, der den Schall nach aussen dämpfte. Lucius begann Severus Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken, der seinen Kopf geschmeidig zurückbog und die Zuwendung genoss. Sein schmales Hinterteil drängte sich näher an Lucius Schritt, wo eine Reaktion darauf nicht ausblieb. Lucius revangierte sich, indem seine Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gingen unter Severus Robe. Geschickt zogen sie ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, fuhren über seinen flachen Bauch, spielten mit seinem Brustwarzen. „Sag mal, Lucius, woher wusstest du letztens, das Madame Pince so lange wegbleiben würde? Wäre sie früher zurückgekommen…“ Lucius grinste in seinem Rücken, dann begann er zu lachen, das es beide schüttelte. „Sev, du glaubst, ich wusste das?“ „Sag mal…wenn…“ „wenn Madame Pince zurückgekommen wäre, hätte sie sich bestimmt sehr gewundert, das du dich so sehr für ihre Bücher begeisterst, das du einen Orgasmus bekommst“ Severus Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wenn man keinen Ruf mehr zu verlieren hat“ murmelte er. Tatsächlich hatte Lucius ihm in der Bibliothek unter der Bank verborgen einen fantastischen Orgasmus verschafft. Madame Pince war nur wenig später wiedergekommen und hatte seinen Lustschrei zum Glück verpasst. „Es tut mir leid…ehm..nicht leid, aber ich kann meine Finger nur schwer von dir lassen“ sagte Lucius, seine Hände wieder unterwegs. Sie streichelten seine Oberschenkel und legten sich dann gezielt in Severus Schritt, suchten Glied und Hoden unter dem Stoff zu liebkosen. Severus seufzte, während ihn Lucius weiter küsste. Er kuschelte sich noch näher an Lucius. 

Eine Woche später:  
Schuljahresabschluss. Nebeneinander standen Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa zu seiner Rechten und Severus zu seiner Linken. Anders als früher war Severus nun in ihm sehr gut stehende dunkle Roben aus noblem Stoff gekleidet. Es hatte einige Diskussionen mit Lucius gebraucht, der ihn noch prächtiger hatte ausstaffieren wollen, doch Snape hatte sich gewehrt wie ein Aal. Letztlich hatten sie sich dann auf etwas einfachere Roben geeinigt. Severus war nicht mehr ganz so dünn wie früher, doch wirkte er noch immer sehr jung. Lucius Malfoy hielt seine Abschlussurkunde in den Händen- er war der Beste seines Jahrgangs geworden. Zwischendurch nahm Lucius seinen Geliebten beiseite. „Du siehst gut aus und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in den schönen Roben zu sehen die du zu meiner Hochzeit tragen wirst. Auch wenn ich dich lieber ganz nackt sehe“ flüsterte er grinsend. Nur Lucius sah Severus Erröten dabei. „Du Erpresser!“ antworte Severus grummelnd. Lucius hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, zur Hochzeit die Roben zu tragen, die Lucius ihm ausgesucht hatte. Denn durch ihre Partnerschaft war Severus quasi ein Malfoy, ein angemessener Auftritt also Pflicht.

Dumbledore hielt seine Abschlussrede „….noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss. Hogwarts selbst und vor allem einem unserer Schüler wird nächstes Jahr eine ganz besonders aussergewöhnliche Ehre widerfahren! Aufgrund seiner aussergewöhnlichen Leistungen und besonderem Talent für Zaubertränke wird Dedalius Alemicus diesem Schüler vor Ort Privatstunden geben! Der Name des Schülers ist…Severus Snape!“ Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, gefolgt von einem Flüstern. Sev war sich sicher das nun auch ALLE alles über ihn erfuhren. Albus nickte Snape zu. „Vermutlich wird der junge Mann damit bald einer der jünsten Tränkemeister in Hogwarts Geschichte! Lucius, du kannst stolz sein auf deinen Schutzbefohlenen und Lebenspartner“ Stimmengemurmel kommentierte diese eindeutige Wortwahl. „…jaja. Lustknabe hätte wohl eher gepasst“ lästerte James. „Und Geld war schon immer gut, für Vitamin B wie Beziehungen…“ Er gab es ungern vor sich zu, aber er war gelb vor Neid auf diesen Unterricht. Slughorn, der neben Minerva stand, warf sich in die Brust. „Siehst du, Minerva. Einer Meiner Schüler!!“ Minerva sah ihn vernichtend von der Seite an. „Noch vor kurzem wolltest du nichts mehr mit Snape zu tun haben, Horace! Dein Schüler, hm? Diese Ehre hat der Junge sich definitiv ganz ohne besondere Hilfe selbst erarbeitet!“ Ihr war immer noch alles andere als wohl das Severus in diese Partnerschaft gezwungen war. Doch sie musste zugeben, das er wohlauf wirkte und es war offensichtlich das Lucius in nach Kräften in allem unterstützte. Auch wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit, soweit Minerva wusste, nun untadelig betrugen, war auch klar erkennbar das sie einander zugetan waren. Das einzige was ihr aufgefallen war, waren Severus manchmal von heftigen Küssen rot geschwollene Lippen. Und ja, Lucius wirkte manchmal erschöpft, dachte sie errötend. Sie nutzten öfter ihr Zimmer, um sich auch am Tag zurückzuziehen. 

Es war der letzte Tag, die letzte Nacht des Schuljahres. Lucius lag auf dem Rücken, nackt, die wunderbaren blonden Haare wie ein Heiligenschein auf dem Kissen. Severus lag seitlich neben ihm, ein Bein über seinen Beinen, während Lucius ihm träge über seine Pobacken strich. „Hast Du Potters Gesicht gesehen, als Albus über deine Ausbildung sprach? Wie Sauerbier“ Lucius war stolz, das er Sev diese Gelegenheit hatte verschaffen können. Nicht das dieser es nicht verdient hätte. „Hm“ machte Severus. Lucius beugte sich hinüber zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Mein Potionsprinz“ sagte er leise. Severus schwarze Augen blitzten, ohne jede Spur von Kälte. Sie küssten sich, langsam, geniesserisch, ihre Zungen spielten umeinander, bis ihnen heiss war und die Luft ausging. Lucius schob ihn von sich herunter und legte ihn auf den Rücken, sich zwischen seine schlanken Beine kniend. Severus zog die Knie an, um ihm Platz zu machen. Ein stummer Zauberspruch verschaffte Lucius die Gleitcreme, die er brauchte. Spielerisch umkreiste er mit einem Finger dann Sevs Öffnung der sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegenreckte. Dann drang er geübt mit dem Finger in ihn ein. Severus seufzte tief, er legte seinen Kopf zurück, genoss die Sensation des Gefühls in sich. „Irgendwann einmal möchte ich dich in mir spüren, Sev…“ Severus seufzte und stöhnte unter der Massage des Fingers in ihm. „das solltest du dir nicht wünschen“ ein weiteres Stöhnen als ein zweiter Finger dem ersten folgte, die gemeinsam auf Entdeckungsreise gingen. Lucius genoss so sehr den Anblick von Severus wenn er jede Zurückhaltung endlich aufgab. Er war neugierig, wie es sein würde, wenn Severus es ihm besorgte. Severus wand sich, sein schlanker Körper ganz vom Gefühl gefangen. „ich lerne schnell“ murmelte Severus. Ein dritter Finger kam hinzu, seine Öffnung weitend in Vorbereitung auf mehr. „Und wenn ich dich einmal unter mir hatte“ ein lauteres Stöhnen „wird das danach so bleiben.“ Lucius intensivierte die Bewegung seiner Finger, Severus schlanker Körper bog sich ihm willig entgegen „Aaaah“ . Lucius lächelte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten“ sagte er leise. Es gab gerade keinen köstlicherem Anblick für ihn, als Severus der sich in Wollust ergab, sich vergass. „Ich will dich“ quetschte Severus zwischen Stöhnen heraus „füll mich“. Die Finger verschwanden, Lucius rollte sich auf den Rücken, den schlanken Jungen über sich ziehend. Er plazierte seinen Penis an Severus Anus. Langsam und genüsslich senkte er den Hintern des Jungen auf sich herab, spiesste ihn mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf sein erigiertes Glied. Severus war so eng, das es ihm wieder den Atem raubte. Er tauchte so weit ihn ihn, das Severus auf seiner Hüfte sass, sein Glied sich begierig in Severus regte. Severus schnappte nach Luft, die Augen so tiefschwarz, das es unheimlich wirkte.  
„Ich warne dich, Lucius…wenn ich dich einmal unter mir habe, stöhnen und winseln…wird es keine Gnade geben. Und Du wirst danach weder sitzen noch gerade laufen können…“ Severus Augen waren tiefschwarz und voller Leidenschaft. „ Ich werde mich mit einer Macht in dich versenken, das du nichts anderes mehr fühlst…als mich… denk daran. Es ist auch deine Pflicht, MIR zu meiner Befriedigung zur Verfügung zu stehen“ er lächelte anzüglich. Severus bewegte sich lasziv auf Lucius, erspürte, wie sich sein Glied in ihm bewegte. Lucius sog hungrig den Anblick in sich ein, wie Severus ihn ritt. Langsam wurde es ihn unerträglich, die so intensive Massage seines Glieds in Sev und dessen erregende Bewegungen. „Du bringst mich noch um, Sev“ stöhnte er erregt. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu bersten. Sev warf den Kopf zurück, und bewegte sich weiter. Dann begann er langsam, genüsslich, Lucius zu reiten. „Moooment“ murmelte Lucius ächzend. Er stoppte Sev, schob ihn zart von sich, sich aus ihm ziehend. Er würde verrückt werden sonst. Er legte ihn auf den Rücken, seine Beine spreizte er weit und legte sie sich über seine Schultern. Sie wechselten hungrige Blicken. Dann glitt Lucius Glied mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in Severus, ein lautes Stöhnen erntend. Nach und nach stiess er sein Glied immer schneller und Heftiger in Sev, der jedem Stoss entgegenhielt, sich ihm ganz gab. Lucius wollte ganz tief in ihm sein… Das Zimmer war erfüllt von beider erregtem Stöhnen, dem Klatschen von Haut auf Haut und dem schmatzenden Geräusch ihrer Vereinigung. Das Bett knarrte nur leicht unter ihrer heftigen Vereinigung. Gleichzeitig kamen beide zum Höhepunkt. Zuckend ergoss sich Lucius in Sev um dann verausgabt über ihm liegenzubleiben. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war erfüllt, zufrieden. Er liebte es wenn Lucius noch in ihm war, auf ihm liegend wie eine schwere, warme Decke. Niemand konnte sie hier stören.

Severus erwachte erst, als die Sonne schon ins Zimmer blinzelte. Und weil ihm Lucius zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Guten Morgen“. Severus Blick fiel dabei auf Lucius Dunkles Mal. „Wann? Wann wirst Du mich dem Dunklen Lord vorstellen?“ fragte er, plötzlich hellwach. Lucius lächelte. „Bald. Er ist neugierig auf Dich. Doch Du bist noch zu jung für das Dunkle Mal“. Severus verzog enttäuscht den Mund. „Er hält dich für vielversprechend, Sev. Und ich werde dir helfen, damit er nicht enttäuscht wird.“ Er musste lächeln über den Eifer des Jüngeren. Severus Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. Lucius Hand fuhr unter der Decke über Sevs flachen Bauch. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinüber zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, den Severus innig erwiderte. „Wir werden die Zeit bis dahin gut Nutzen“ sagte Lucius mehrdeutig. „Ja“ antwortete Sev, und zog ihn mit einem glühenden Blick aus dunklen Augen näher zu sich heran.


End file.
